


Home is not a place, Home is You.

by swantomyqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma finally acted on their feelings and bared their souls to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is not a place, Home is You.

"I love you",

you said,

and I waited for

"but..."

 

but instead came

your arms

and a

"no matter what".

 

k.p.k.


End file.
